


Имперские цвета

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донна умеет хорошо одеваться и изобретательна в любви.<br/>Написано на WTF-Kombat 2016 для команды Барраяра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имперские цвета

Прошло почти пятнадцать лет, а Айвен так и не смог вспомнить, что же ему тогда понадобилось от Донны.

До ее фразы «Посмотри в гардеробе!», долетевшей из ванной комнаты, в памяти не отложилось ни-че-го, сплошной розовый туман и ангельские вокализы.

Сейчас, женившись на избалованной дочери богатых родителей, Айвен несколько расширил свои представления о гардеробах, но тогда ему-двадцатилетнему казалось, будто данный термин относится к шкафам. Ладно, большим шкафам. Очень большим шкафам, полным модной одежды и загадочных дамских штук.

Тем сильнее было его удивление от первого контакта с гардеробом настоящей леди.

Айвен приоткрыл резную дверцу, сунул в образовавшуюся щель нос, проморгался от света, зажегшегося, кажется, автоматически, и увидел анфиладу комнат, населенных одеждой и обувью. Туфли, сапожки, ботинки и балетки взирали на незваного гостя всеми своими пряжками еще более ошарашено, чем сам гость – на них. Многочисленные юбки шелестели складками, обсуждая мужчину, невесть зачем пробравшегося в святая святых. Шелковые бюстгальтеры, кажется, перемигивались с чулками – и Айвен до сих пор не мог понять, чем они это делали.

А потом он наткнулся на несколько рядов чего-то, что по недомыслию и молодости принял за дамские бронежилеты.

Нет, конечно, к двадцати годам он повидал множество женщин в самых разных стадиях раздетости и корсеты тоже видел, но вот так, в отдельности от остального ансамбля – никогда.

– Только не говори, что уже три минуты любуешься узором на этом корсете, – голос Донны поднял Айвена из тех глубин, в которые он предпочел бы никогда больше не погружаться.

– Нет, не то чтобы, хотя узор красивый, – отозвался он, очень стараясь не покраснеть. Ну что может показаться взрослой женщине более нелепым, чем абсолютно голый молодой любовник, зачарованно бродящий вокруг манекенов, наряженных в женское белье? – Они ведь довольно жесткие, так?

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, – Донна позволила красивому лицу сложиться в недовольную гримасу. – Дышать приходится только верхней третью легких, ссутулиться не удается ни на градус, а, съев что-то объемнее тарталетки, начинаешь чувствовать зловещее похрустывание каркаса. Но зато силуэт просто изумительный.

Айвен считал силуэт Донны Форратьер изумительным в любом случае и отсутствию на ней корсета был только рад. Стремление форесс втиснуть дарованную природой красоту в чудовищные рамки пристойных одежд никогда не было ему понятно. 

О чем-то таком он и постарался поведать, стратегически верно спрятав за манекеном все части своего тела, выдающие не только и не столько смущение.

– Я просто подумал, что такой корсет может послужить неплохой альтернативой бронежилету, – пробормотал он наконец. – От пули, может, и не защитит, но от кинжала ревнивой соперницы – вполне.

– А, это конечно, – Донна кивнула и поправила чуть влажные после купания темные локоны. – Кстати, насчет пуль ты не прав. Один из них дважды спасал мне жизнь, защищая именно от пуль. Повезло, что ревнивые соперницы не имели доступа к плазмотронам или иглогранатам, – Донна снова поморщилась, вспоминая о неприятном. – Символично, что корсет расцветкой совпадал с парадной формой.

– У тебя есть красно-синий корсет? – вытаращился Айвен. – Но какой смысл? Он же всегда под одеждой.

– Что значит «какой смысл?», – Донна явно веселилась, судя по смеху в глазах, но лицо сделала самое строгое. – Я-то знаю, в тон на мне корсет или не в тон! Давай я вас познакомлю. Надевать его снова меня не тянет – слишком много неприятных воспоминаний, – а выбросить рука не поднимается.

Айвену был предъявлен шелковый корсет любезных любому барраярцу цветов. Судя по жесткости, каркасом для него служила как минимум стальная арматура.

– Пришлось дважды перетягивать, – пожаловалась Донна. – Уж не знаю, почему я вообще возилась с ним, а не заказала новый. Хотя… – она смерила Айвена оценивающим взглядом. 

– Что?.. Нет. Нет, Донна, это плохая идея, – иногда Форпатрил соображал очень быстро, и сейчас был как раз тот случай.

– А по-моему, хорошая, – промурлыкала злокозненная женщина. – Тебе пойдет. К цветам, опять же, привыкать не нужно. Да и осанку поможет держать…

Иногда Донна очень напоминала Айвену мать, леди Элис. Если уж кому-то из двух дам что-то взбредало в голову, проще было покориться и переждать, чем объяснить, почему это ну никак не возможно осуществить. Правда, будучи одетым только в корсет и собственный энтузиазм, Айвен предпочел бы о матери не вспоминать.

Через каких-то полчаса Айвен обнаружил себя утянутым в корсет так, что в глазах темнело. Кажется, такое издевательство над его организмом Донну только радовало: она зашнуровывала шелково-арматурное орудие пыток медленно, явно наслаждаясь процессом, а уж затягивала шнуровку и вовсе мурлыкая.

– Ну вот, прекрасно. Только несколько незавершенно, – констатировала она. – Давай подберем тебе пояс для чулок, милый. Да и сами чулки.

– А может, не надо? – тоскливо спросил Айвен. – Не думаю, что они будут хорошо сочетаться с моими волосатыми ногами…

Хищный огонек в глазах Донны сказал ему очень отчетливо: «Это они пока волосатые. И не говори глупостей, Айвен».

– Это ты так думаешь, милый, – промурлыкала Донна хищно и опустилась на колени. – Но не будем пугать тебя так сразу. Не благодари.

Дышать верхней третью легких и вправду оказалось тяжело, особенно когда Донна принялась вытворять губами и языком вещи, явно несовместимые со статусом фор-леди, но очень приятные. Айвен возблагодарил наличие вокруг многочисленных манекенов: было за что уцепиться, а то рухнул бы он от смеси удовольствия и удушья. 

Самой Донне, кажется, было вполне комфортно – она тихо урчала, принимая его глубоко в горло, запускала лакированные коготки ему в бедра, цепляясь, и поглядывала снизу вверх лукаво.

Долго выносить такое обращение было невозможно, да от Айвена никто рекордов и не требовал. В конце концов, в его возрасте главным показателем была не длительность, а частота.

Еще через полчаса Айвен проклял свой длинный язык, но возблагодарил натуральный шелк: прохладный на ощупь, он успокаивал не столько кожу, обработанную гелем-депилятором, сколько нервы самого Айвена.

– Тебе идет, – наконец резюмировала Донна, отступив на три шага, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих. – Друзьям из Генштаба в таком виде, конечно, показываться не стоит, но вообще – очень даже. С выщипыванием бровей и декоративной косметикой к тебе лучше не подступать?

Айвен вздохнул, как умирающий на мелководье кит (как-то в детстве он посмотрел обучающий фильм об экологии Земли, и с тех пор был здорово неравнодушен к китам). 

– Лучше не подступать, – подтвердил он. – Донна, а что если бы я на тебя так насел, стремясь переодеть в парадную армейскую форму?

– Боюсь, у тебя не нашлось бы кителя, способного сойтись на моей груди, – легкомысленно фыркнула Донна. – А вообще, идея хорошая…

…

– Милый, что завелось у нас в гардеробе? – голос Теж заставил Айвена тряхнуть головой и выбраться из тумана воспоминаний. – Ты туда так сосредоточенно смотришь, будто выслеживаешь врагов государства.

– А? Нет, ничего, – Айвен прикрыл дверцу и обернулся к Теж. – Просто подумал: хорошо, что ты не носишь корсеты.


End file.
